Let Me Be Your Light
by Sirhc Semae
Summary: Cloud aspires to become a 1st class SOLDIER, meanwhile meeting someone who needs him more than he could ever imagine. SephirothXCloud. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

****

I'm finally writing a proper fanfiction without OCs! Well, there might be some lame OCs in there to annoy Cloud, but you know, none as the main character! Yay...  
This story focuses on Cloud Strife and his time in Shinra. It will completely ignore crisis core and the game, I've just used the characters and made them do stuff. o.o I didnt want to follow the plot and end up killing Zack and Sephiroth and all that crap. So yeah...

**I hope you guys enjoy this anyway.  
Note: Yes, this is a yaoi fic (boyxboy love), so if you dont like that then dont read. But there wont be yaoi until a few chapters later. I'm not up to that stage in the story yet.**

**Disclamier: I dont own anyone from Final Fantasy VII, If i did, i would be rich.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The young recruit sighed as he stared his opponent in the eye. There was no way that he would be able to win this fight. The guy was _huge_. At least twice his size. And all muscle. Unlike himself.

"You ready or what?" The guy smirked, knowing exactly what the recruit was thinking.

"Yeah." He pushed a couple of stray blonde spikes out of his eyes and stood in a fighting stance. He might as well try his hardest, even though the outcome was already decided.

"Training...begin!"

At the instructors call, the older man rushed at the blonde, immediately driving him back into defence. He blocked all the hits that were thrown at him, continually dodging and circling his opponent, but was unable to land a blow. Every time the opportunity arose, the other would throw another punch at him, forcing him back into defence.

_'I can't let it keep going like this...I've gotta do something.'_ He thought desperately while looking for a hole in the other's technique.

After a couple of minutes observation, he noticed that the other paused for a spilt second before each attack and stumbled a little when kicking.

_'That's it...now, if only...'_

He dropped his defence for a minute, encouraging the other to attack and when he did, he quickly moved behind him and sent a quick blow to his leg. However, he didn't move fast enough and the man was able to hit him in the stomach, sending him staggering back.

_'Damn...not fast enough.'_

He frowned before quickly trying the same thing again and successfully escaping another hit to the stomach. '_I just gotta keep going like this...'_ He thought to himself as he blocked another punch.

The battle continued and even though the recruit tried his hardest, he still fell behind. He lost the match, but not without injuring the other quite a bit first. The bigger man smiled down at the blonde. "Good fight man. Wasn't expecting it."

"Not good enough!" Another man barked. He walked up to the two recruits and glared at the blonde. "That was a horrible display. You shame the Shinra army!"

"Sir." The blonde bowed his head down.

"Not to be rude sir, but I don't understand why you would put someone of his build against someone like me. It was an unfair match." The taller recruit said to the instructor.

"Quiet you! In life you will never encounter fair matches! The opponents will always have an advantage over you and if you aren't strong enough to deal with that, then you don't belong here! The military will not accept weaklings and neither will SOLDIER! And you definitely don't belong here, Strife."

The blonde stiffened as his name was called and replied, "Yes sir. Understood sir."

"You are dismissed."

Cloud Strife walked out the room and the other recruit looked after him apologetically, mouthing a 'sorry dude'.

'_Man, what a sucky training lesson...' _He thought miserably. _'I can't blame the instructor for getting up me…I didn't do very well today, but why does he have to always pick on me?'_

It was true. Every lesson, the instructor would always work Cloud the hardest, pairing him up against impossible opponents, making him demonstrate new moves in front of the other recruits without even explaining what to do, embarrassing him greatly and always yelling at him for making mistakes, but never telling him how to do it right. When he first came, Cloud thought that the instructor was getting up him for a good reason, but as time passed, he realised that the instructor just hated him for who he was. He didn't want him in the Shinra military. In his eyes, Cloud was too pathetic; he shamed all of them. But he wouldn't even give him a chance! That's all Cloud wanted. A chance to prove that he could do it, a chance to make them proud. But everyone just expected him to fail. They all believed he would. And he was starting to believe that too. It was hard to keep going, hard to try and succeed, when nobody believed in him. Every time he thought about giving up, he remembered why he first came here. He'd promised that girl, his family; left to prove it to everyone. To prove that he could achieve something. That he could be strong. He wondered if they doubted him as well. Did they truly believe that he could do it?

His mother had smiled as he left, telling him to come home soon. She didn't care if he was strong or weak, she loved him anyway. All she wanted was to see him safe.

The girl, Tifa Lockheart, had always smiled a little when the other boys humiliated him. You could see it that she tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. And she was friends with them. Those assholes. But he told her he was leaving, to become strong and she made him promise to come and help her whenever she was in a pinch. He wondered if he could ever be strong enough to do that.

The boys didn't think so. They were the ones that always picked on him, humiliated him, because he was small and scrawny. They laughed when he said he was going to join SOLDIER. "Cloud Strife, a SOLDIER? No way!"

And they were right.

'_I can't make it into SOLDIER. I can't even survive in the military and that's no where near SOLDIER level. If I want to be a SOLDIER, then I have to prove myself in the military. But my instructor hates me. He'll never give me the missions where I can prove myself. I just want a chance. One chance.' _He thought miserably.

He sighed as he walked around the corner, not really bothering to pay attention to where his feet were taking him. It didn't matter. He didn't have any classes left today. And he couldn't be bothered heading back to the training room. The other recruits would just annoy and tease him some more. He'd had enough of that for today.

As he turned the corner, something heavy crashed into him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" The person who crashed into him cried.

Cloud looked up and gasped when he saw the other. He was a SOLDIER. Trademark mako infused eyes and SOLDIER outfit. He looked again and realised that his outfit was black. That meant that he was a first class. A first class SOLDIER! What an honour!

"I-I'm so sorry sir…" He stuttered, quickly helping the other pick up the paper that had been scattered everywhere.

"Nah, it's cool. That was totally my fault. Sorry. Urgh…stupid paperwork…" He growled as if it would make it all disappear.

They picked up the papers again, now in a slightly messier state, and they both stood up, looking each other in the eye.

Cloud was taken in by the man's appearance. He had messy raven coloured hair that spiked up in every direction and his eyes were a brilliant blue. He had a confident smile that never seemed to leave his face and fair skin, with a cross-shaped scar that followed his cheekbone.

His smile widened as he looked back at Cloud. "Thanks for the help. You mind doing me a favour?"

"O-of course sir..."

"Cool. Would ya help me carry the rest of this paper to my office? It's a bit hard to see..." He frowned as he held the paper, unable to see over it.

Cloud took half the load and followed him along as they walked to his office. They entered the elevator and he turned to the blonde again and smiled widely. "I never introduced myself properly, did I? Name's Zack."

"Uh...Cloud." He nodded in Zacks direction. "...Nice to meet you sir."

"No need for the whole 'sir' thing, 'kay?" He paused and started at Cloud. "That's bugging me. You wanna take off your helmet so I can see your face?"

"Uh..." Feeling a little self conscious, he slowly removed his helmet and looked down at the ground, away from the other.

Zack grinned. "What? You shy?"

"...Not really." He turned to look back at Zack to make him think otherwise.

Zack's smile disappeared when he saw the huge bruise forming on the blonde's right cheek. "How'd that happen?"

"Um, training today." He quickly muttered and looked down again.

"Oh. Hard on ya?"

"Not really." He lied, not wanting to sound like a weakling in front of him.

"Hm. I remember the horrible days of being in the military...man I sucked back then." He laughed.

"Did you ever think that you would make it to where you are now? Did anyone else believe that you would?" He asked carefully, choosing the right words.

"Well, I was confident that someday I would, but I couldn't really imagine it at that time. But I was positive that I'd make it, because it was my dream to be a hero and being first class was the way to make that happen. My mentor, Angeal, saw that I had talent and trained me personally." He flashed a confident grin in Cloud's direction.

'_Oh...well he's nothing like me. He had skill, even back then. It's obvious that I'll never make it.'_

Zack's smile dropped as he studied the recruits change in mood. "Hey, what's up?"

"N-nothing..." He put his helmet back on as the elevator stopped and they walked out into the SOLDIER floor. He'd only been on this floor a couple of times before and every time it gave him the shivers. This is what he wanted, what he aspired to do. Have the right to be on this floor without supervision or guidance. To be a SOLDIER. The military personal were not meant to venture to this floor without good reason, so he never got to come here often.

His eyes widened as he stared at the SOLDIERs causally standing around, talking and laughing. Some of them even waved to Zack, who waved right back.

'_I wonder if they know how lucky they are...' _

"C'mon, this way." Zack said cheerfully as he led him through a couple of hallways until they reached a room. He unlocked the door and opened it, beckoning Cloud inside. "Thanks for the help! Just put them somewhere over there..."

He did as he was told and then just stood lamely by the door, not sure what he was supposed to do. Did Zack want him to leave now? Probably...

"Uh...I should be going now."

"Oh...uh...okay. Thanks anyway." The SOLDIER said, looking a little disappointed.

Feeling awkward, the recruit turned and walked out the room as fast as he could, but never made it because he bumped into someone in the door way and fell over backwards. His helmet flew off his head and he gasped in surprise when he saw who it was.

* * *

**Oooh! Who could it possibly be? Lol, its so obvious.**

**I'd love some reveiws to tell me if you liked it or didnt, but no flaming please. Same as all my other fanfics, if i dont get reveiws, then I dont continue, cuase there's no point if no one is reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully updates will be quicker.**

**Disclamier: I own my three OCs, but not Cloud.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cloud couldn't stop staring, couldn't close his gaping mouth, couldn't stand up. His whole body froze as he stared at the man in front of him. _His hero. _

However, his _hero _completely ignored him as he addressed the other SOLDIER in the room. "Zack, I wish you would for once decide to show up to the meetings. You missed a lot and I do not have the time to explain it to you, so I will just brief you quickly on your next mission. You will be heading to the nearest desert to collect some supplies that Wutai remnants ran off with." He turned to leave but then added, "You'd better hurry before they get away."

"Oh man..." Zack sighed. "I really hate these stupid missions..." He walked up to Cloud, who still hadn't moved. "You okay?"

Cloud nodded and slowly got up, still shaking. He grabbed his helmet and quickly ran from the room, ignoring Zack's startled cry.

* * *

The recruit sighed as he ran a hand through his messy blonde spikes and stared at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to look up when his roommate opened the door and walked in; sitting down on the bed opposite the one Cloud was lying down on. The two roommates got along quite well; they were both fairly quiet and kept to themselves, never talking to each other unless it was necessary. They also seemed to understand each other quite well. The only main difference was that, unlike Cloud, Roen was strong. He was strong enough to make SOLDIER easily. He had a big build, muscles and dark hair that seemed to always fall perfectly. Cloud was small, scrawny and his hair was untameable.

The same personalty, completely different looks.

"Is something wrong?" Roen asked quietly, breaking Cloud's thoughts.

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"Training?"

"Sort of."

He nodded in understanding and waited for the other to explain.

He didn't however, and Roen just sighed before moving to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Cloud returned his gaze to the ceiling. He should have been happy. He met his hero. Wasn't that enough to put anyone in a good mood? It had been such an honour...yet for some reason he just felt even worse. Expecting the amazing 1st class Sephiroth to talk to him was a dream in itself. Something that would never come true. '_But...he could have at least looked at me or acknowledged my presence...' _The blonde thought sadly. _'It's like I don't exist. No one ever realises that I'm there. People always ignore me. Or, when I get attention it's negative. I wonder if Sephiroth even realised that I was in the room? I mean, I did bump into him...oh. Maybe he was angry? I'm sure I wouldn't appreciate some careless Shinra guard to run into me if I was him...God, I feel so stupid now...'_

"Cloud."

The blonde jumped as his name was called and blinked, looking up at Roen standing next to his bed.

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked while folding his arms. "You usually pay more attention."

"Uh...yeah. Sorry."

Roen rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "C'mon dinner."

Cloud followed the other recruit out the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria. Like usual, the cafeteria was packed and the two boys just managed to find a seat. The food was nothing special either. Barely edible. But that was to be expected and the recruits were too tired and worn out to complain.

Cloud was no different. It hadn't even been that long since he joined the military, but already he'd forgotten what real food tasted like, mainly because he never went out like the other cadets and went to bars and restaurants in his free time. He never had free time.

"Exams next week." Reon stated softly, breaking Cloud's thoughts.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "They could've told us sooner..." He'd been furiously studying ever since the teachers told them a couple of days ago, but he knew he wouldn't be ready in time.

"Think you'll pass?"

"I really don't know..."

Roen smiled while observing his expression. "Your biggest fault."

"Huh?"

"You doubt yourself. By believing that you will not be able to do it, immediately lowers your chances of succeeding."

"There you go again. Like a broken record."

"It's true though."

"I know, I know..." He muttered and rolled his eyes. "Still, I don't think believing in myself is gonna magically solve all my problems and tell me what's on the test..."

"Don't get so worked up about it. These tests are only to determine which cadets are the best choice for the upcoming missions."

"Yeah and only the ones who go on missions get a chance to prove themselves to our superior."

"That's right. But there will be other chances."

"I don't wanna wait! I have to prove myself now or no one will take me seriously."

"Don't rush things. Then you will stuff up. That's another fault of yours, you always take things to seriously and because of your desire to prove yourself, you rush into things and often make mistakes."

Cloud laughed. "Jeez, we've only known each other for what, three months and already you've figured me out?"

"You were interesting. Different. I had too." He smiled. "Its not often I get to see you laugh."

"Yeah...things are a little stressful, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well...you know what I mean!"

"Hm. It seems harder for you then most."

He didn't say anything and Roen didn't press the issue any further. They finished their meals in silence and then parted ways, Cloud deciding to head to the training room for a little extra practice while Roen chose the library to do a little more study.

When Cloud reached the Gym, he was surprised to find it completely empty.

'_Huh. That's odd, even at this time of night, there are usually recruits in here...oh well. It's just a positive for me, anyway.'_

He picked up a wooden sword and held it lamely in front of him, trying to remember the moves they had been learning in class. Nothing came to mind and he just sighed.

'_God, I'm so pathetic.'_

"Training's always more fun with someone else, ya know."

He turned quickly and realised that he recognised the other. It was the guy that he had fought yesterday in class.

He grinned and approached Cloud. "How's it going?"

The blonde shrugged in response, not feeling very talkative.

"Ah...so you're a shy one huh? Figured that after you didn't stand up for yourself yesterday..."

Cloud looked up at him, questioning.

"I've seen the way that our instructor's been treating you lately. Well, ever since you started really. It's not fair. The way he picks on you and never the others. You used to that or what? Cause, if I were you, I'd tell him where to stick it."

"You're not me." He replied rather rudely, wishing that the other would stop talking about it.

"Oh, hit a nerve? What, you can't tell me that you don't actually care about it."

"...our instructor only points these things out because I need to improve on them." He lied, cringing at how fake his voice sounded.

"That's complete bullshit. I'm guessing you got absolutely no self esteem now. Well, you know what? He doesn't pick on you cause you suck!" His temper got the better of him and he paused for a moment, calming down before continuing. "Cloud, you aren't a bad fighter. Sure, you're small. That can be an advantage if you work it the right way. And you've barely got any meat on you at all, you anorexic bitch. But that'll change once you start growing and actually eat something. Yeah, I've seen you in the cafeteria. Starving yourself to death."

Cloud looked away in shame. He was always to upset or tired to eat a full share. He hadn't even realised he'd been eating less until he had mentioned it.

"See, that's not it. The thing is, you can actually become somebody. I had a hell of a time fighting you, ya know. The way you analyse the battle in your head is amazing. You could point out all my weaknesses after I'd only attacked a couple of times. You knew exactly were to hit me to bring me down."

"Yeah, but I wasn't strong enough to do it." He interrupted.

"Like I said, that doesn't matter. With some proper training you'll get better. Except you won't, 'cause you aren't learning anything because our instructor doesn't want you to."

"But why?"

"He's an ass. He only sees you as you are now. Small and scrawny. He's never fought you personally or seen any of your written assignments either, so he doesn't know how that little brain of yours works. No, he focuses more on the physically strong students, but he doesn't realise that no matter how strong they are, they won't last a second in SOLDIER without a brain. You need to actually know what's going on in a battle to be victorious. As far as our instructor's concerned, you couldn't be any less pathetic."

"It's not like he'll realise that I can do anything..."

"True. I can't help you there. Dealing with him is your problem. Even if he doesn't listen, try to get a new instructor."

"Ha. Yeah right. They won't give me any special treatment."

He shrugged and grinned mischievously. "Well, I'm sure we'll think of a way to get rid of him." He winked at Cloud before looking at his watch. "Well, its almost curfew, better head back. Shame that we didn't get any training done. I'll help ya, even if sir doesn't, 'kay?" He patted the smaller boy on the shoulder before walking off. "Name's Corin by the way."

Cloud watched him walk off, speechless. _'Why...why would he say something like that to me? And how does he even know about that anyway? No one else in our class cares. And watching me while I'm eating? It's a little strange...' _He shook his head. _'No, he's just being nice. Trying to encourage a loner emo kid, nothing wrong with that.'_

But something still felt off.

* * *

**Cloud's being stalked~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one night! n.n Yey~**

**Disclamier: I own Alec too.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sephiroth walked quickly down the hall, treading noiselessly as he did so. The sooner he got to his office without any disturbances, the better.

He ignored the secretary as she called out to him and the passer bys who stared in awe as he made his way to his destination.

He flung open the door and sent a lethal glare at the dark haired man sitting in his chair. "Zackary."

"I see you got my text?" He grinned widely while spinning around on the chair and then putting his feet up on the desk.

"I want you to get out."

"Nah-uh! Not until you tell me why you pulled up files on my little buddy here." He held up a folder that contained a profile photo of a young blonde haired boy.

"I wanted to know the name of the recruit who carelessly ran into me. I didn't know you knew him personally." He replied stiffly.

"Really?" He teased in sing song voice. "Is that why?"

"I am curious to know what you are doing in my office in the first place. And then sending me a ridiculous text threatening to spill a secret of mine to the media."

"Aha! So you actually were worried! I knew you had a secret! And I'll find it. Why do you think I bother going through your desk every time you're away?" He leapt up and ran to the door. "I'll find out one day, Sephiroth!" He called before disappearing down the hallway.

Sephiroth closed the door and his stance immediately relaxed. Nothing was ever safe when Zack was around. And he didn't even know why he had bothered looking into that boy's profile anyway. Something about him had just captivated the general and he couldn't figure out why.

'_It's those eyes...' _He thought. _'So beautiful....wait. What am I thinking?!' _

He ignored his previous train of thought as he fixed up the papers on the desk that Zack had ruined. Right now he had to concentrate on his current missions. Figuring out what was wrong with that blonde cadet could wait. He'd sort his thoughts out later.

* * *

"Wrong position, Strife!" the instructors shout ran throughout the room, making the blonde sigh.

'_What now?'_

"A pathetic attempt! Your pose is completely wrong! Stop slacking!"

"..." He bit his tongue in anger. Today had been worse than usual. He wouldn't leave him alone, hovering around Cloud like a hawk and yelling at him for ever mistake he made.

"I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong instead of just yelling at me sir." Cloud hid a smile as he watched his instructor's eye twitch in anger. You could tell he was trying his hardest not to yell.

"A worthwhile man doesn't need to be told what he's doing wrong! He knows already."

"No offence sir, but isn't that what you're here for? To teach us how to be worthwhile men?" Corin came up beside Cloud and sent a smile in his direction.

"I am not here to baby-sit you! I have shown you the moves and should know how to do them."

"Yeah, but you should at least give Cloud pointers on how to fix his technique. He doesn't know what your own about."

"..." The instructor paused, realising that he was beaten. "You can show him how to fix his stance then." He growled while walking off to criticise another pair of students.

"Oh yeah! We totally got him man!" Corin grinned and high fived Cloud, his dark brown hair falling in his eyes as he did so. He pushed it back and patted Cloud on the shoulder. "I'm proud of ya man. Looks like you took me seriously yesterday."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey, I didn't do anything. You just needed a push in the right direction. Hey, we might as well train together now." He picked up two swords and handed one to Cloud. "I basically get this new move, so I'll help you."

"Alright, thanks. You're lucky...strong and smart."

"Yep, blessed with both." He grinned. "But my dad's always trained me to be a good fighter, ever since I was a kid. He was a SOLDIER too, ya know." He boasted proudly.

"Is he still...?"

"Nope. Died on a mission not to long ago. My mum went ballistic when I told her I was joining to. But she couldn't stop me, not in the end."

"Do you miss him?"

"Course! But the past is in the past."

"Oh. At least you have someone to follow then. You wanna be just like your dad."

"Yeah...whata 'bout you?"

"Huh? Oh...my dad left when I was little. Didn't really know him."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Cloud avoided his gaze. "Let's focus on this."

"Right..." He gave Cloud a strange stare before engaging him in a sword fight. "It'd be nice if you talked about yourself more. You always close up."

"We barely know each other."

"So? The only friend you got is Roen and he's only in your materia class. It wouldn't hurt to make some more."

"I didn't think anyone wanted to be my friend."

"What? Am I invisible?"

"..." Taken aback by his bluntness, he paused, trying to think of what to say.

"Sorry man...I get it. You're not good at the whole conversation thing. But I've decided that we will be friends. So just accept that, okay?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Awesome."

The bell rang and the class was ordered to pack up and Cloud said goodbye to Corin as he walked off towards his room to pick up his books before his next class.

Corin headed the other way and ran to catch up to one of his other friends.

"Hey, Alec. Need ya to do a favour for me man."

He smiled, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "What sort of favour?"

"A background check. On the Strife kid."

"Alright. I'll have it for you before you know it."

"What, no questions?"

"Have I ever questioned you?"

He laughed. "I knew I could count on you, old buddy."

* * *

Sephiroth zoned out as he walked along the corridor, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was on his way to another mission and wasn't looking forward to it. It was the same old thing, every day. Never a challenge. Hopefully it would give him something to think about, take his mind off that recruit. All he kept seeing was those beautiful baby blue eyes staring back at him in amazement. It wasn't right. Thinking this way. _'A first class SOLDIER must always concentrate on his duties. Nothing else matters. And I couldn't even imagine starting a relationship with someone. That would be 'special treatment'. The poor kid wouldn't know what hit him. Those pathetic fangirls would most likely murder him...wait. What makes me think that he'd like me in the first place?_

"_Of course he would. Did you see the way he looked at you? He adores you."_

Sephiroth shook his head. Never listen to the voices, especially when they're encouraging you. Always a bad sign.

As he walked past a window, he briefly glanced out it and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the very blonde outside, playing with some materia. Sephiroth noticed immediately how little control the teacher had over the class. Giving them materia without supervision? Recipe for disaster.

His eyes wondered back to the blonde as he cast a cure spell and he couldn't help but smile at his adorable reactions. He couldn't bear to move. His eyes followed the blonde, never looking away. His smiled faded as he felt eyes on him and he looked slightly to the side to see another dark haired boy next to the blonde staring up at him. So he had been caught.

He moved away from the window quickly and continued walking down the empty corridor. He would have to be more careful in the future. And he desperately needed to keep his emotions in check.

* * *

**And the plot thickens~  
Dundundun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing! I'm so happy that I have so many reveiwers already. ^-^ But i've been wondering...what does AU mean? .**

**Disclamier: I dont own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Be careful Cloud." Roen scolded as the blonde yelped in surprise and dropped the materia quickly.

"I didn't expect it to do that!" He laughed. "It sort of tingles...sort of warm too."

"Healing materia does that. Have you never handled one before?"

"Nope...I'd never touched materia before I came here."

"You'll get used to it. When you're a SOLDIER, you'll use them all the time."

"Right. _When_ I become a SOLDIER."

"You will, don't worry."

Cloud sighed and decided to ignore him. Sometimes Roen really was too positive. "Are we getting an assignment on this?"

"Yes. A report on healing and status change materia."

"Oh great..."

Roen chuckled. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Cloud!"

Both boys turned in the direction of the shout and Cloud smiled and waved at Corin, who enthusiastically waved back, grinning like a madman, until his teacher told him off and he had to continue walking past the garden with the rest of his class. He sent Cloud one last look before disappearing around the corner.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's been talking to me lately. Said he wants to be friends."

"Really?" Roen folded his arms and gave him a stern look. "Don't get involved with him."

"Huh?"

"He's trouble."

Confused, Cloud was going to press the issue, but Roen ignored him, seemingly more interested in the teacher than him.

The lesson ended and Roen walked with him in the direction of his next class because his wasn't far away. Just as they were nearing Cloud's classroom, Corin approached them with his signature grin on show.

"Cloud! Good to see you again!" He greeted Cloud, but ignored Roen, who was glaring at him behind Cloud's back. "Shall we get to class?"

Cloud nodded and smiled before turning back to Roen. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah. Remember what I told you earlier." He said coldly before walking away.

"What's with him?"

"Uh...nothing! He's a little strange sometimes...c'mon, let's get to class."

* * *

"What's up?"

"I don't have time for your games, Zackary."

"I wasn't playing any games." He pouted and sat down on the general's desk, staring at the older man who completely ignored him as he signed papers. "You've been acting strange, Seph."

"Have I? Interesting, I never noticed."

He sighed. "Come on, you've been signing those things for the past three hours. Come out with me and we'll go grab a bite to eat or something."

"I have to finish this."

"It wouldn't hurt to take a break."

"Don't you have something you should be doing?"

"Nope. I finished all my paperwork already."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Was that even possible?

"Hey, don't give me that look! I can finish tasks when I put my mind to it. Even if it's sucky paperwork…now, come on! You need some chow."

Sighing, he rose from his desk. "Fine. But only for a little while. The director won't wait for long."

"Yippee! Alright, let's go have some fun!"

The general followed his hyperactive friend out of his office, dreading what his idea of 'cheering up' would be. Probably a whole lot of chicks and alcohol.

* * *

Cloud frowned as he copied the notes on the board. What on earth had Roen been talking about? He couldn't understand why he'd been so cold towards Corin. He'd thought that his roommate would be happy that he'd made a new friend.

"Hey man, what's on your mind?" The brunette whispered to the blonde. "You look kinda down."

"Strategic planning isn't always the funnest class to be in…" He lied.

"Yeah, but I thought you liked this kinda stuff. You've always been a little nerd and such."

"Just 'cause I'm good at it doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"True…heya…want give some advice? I got no idea what he's on about." He pointed to the teacher and grinned sheepishly.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, take advantage of the nerd."

Corin smiled as the blonde leaned over and started to explain what the teacher was saying, but in an easier context. He already knew this and understood what the teacher meant perfectly, but hearing the blonde's perfect voice was priceless. Not to mention that they were now brushing shoulders because Cloud was leaning into him.

He wrote a few words on Corin's book before leaning back again. "There. That help?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Cloud." He whispered in the blonde's ear before sitting up straight again and looking to the front.

Cloud shivered and looked away as well. Had just imagined that?

A knock at the door broke the class's concentration and the teacher sighed and looked impatiently to the door. "What is it?"

"I've been transferred to this class."

"Alright, take a seat and copy down these notes. And do it quickly!"

"Yes sir."

Cloud smiled as Roen took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't learning much in my previous class, so they transferred me here." He replied simply while taking out a book and pen. "Looks like you'll have some company."

"He already had company." Corin interrupted, not wanting to be ignored.

"Well, now he has more." Roen said stiffly while still not making eye contact with the other.

Corin sent him a cold glare which was ignored by him and missed by Cloud.

Cloud smiled, obviously missing the tension in the air. "This is great!"

"You three, quiet down!" The teacher barked and the smile immediately left Cloud's face as he quickly picked up his pen and copied down more notes.

The other two both stayed silent, not pleased with the situation.

* * *

"Wow. I'm surprised." Sephiroth smiled slightly as he looked around the café. "I thought for sure that you would take me to a bar of some sort and stuff alcohol down my throat."

"Hey, that hurts man! I know how to have a good time without getting drunk. And 'sides, I got a girlfriend now. No more playing around in bars."

"Is that right?"

"Yep. She showed me this café the other day too. They serve really good food here. Just what you need to cheer up." Right on cue, the waitress appeared with their food. He dug in straight away while Sephiroth looked at him sceptically.

"It makes me wonder where you got the idea that I need cheering up in the first place. I am perfectly fine."

He sighed. "No, Seph, you're not. You've been spaced out. I've noticed. So has Genesis, but he's away on assignment right now and he told me before he left to knock you outta it. And Angeal doesn't get back for another week, so it's now officially my duty. So wont you at least talk to me?"

Sephiroth stared out the window and replied in a cool monotone, "Since when is it everyone else's business to know everything about me?"

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. Just as long as you're going to be okay."

"Your concern is not needed, Zackary."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will when you stop going through my desk."

"Awww man…that's not cool!"

"Neither are you."

Zack sighed and then after a short pause, started laughing. "You really are hopeless! Jeez...I wish you'd open up to somebody. I bet you've got so many issues and yet you just lock them away like it doesn't matter."

"Like it's a perfectly sane idea to tell a man who threatens to spill my secrets to the media about my problems. I know you and your big mouth."

"Alright, alright...I get it already. At least you can't say I didn't try. We're all worried about you, just so you know. So stop thinking that no one cares." He stood up and grinned. "Oh and you're paying the bill."

Before Sephiroth could stop him, he was already out the door and the waitress approached him eagerly, holding the check book.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not very good at Sephiroth's personality... n.n; I'm trying but somehow he still sounds off...Nehhh...**

**Any suggestions?**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I want to thank everyone who's reading this fanfic and I'm so sorry about the lack of updates in forever. I have not written anything in ages, because of my personal life, but now I want to start writing again and work on this story some more.

I want to thank those who reviewed and favourited, but I've lost my old email account(deleted from lack of use Dx ) and cause it's been so long I don't know who I've replied to or not. That's why I haven't replied and I'm sorry.

Thank you all so much and expect some new chapters soon! ; )

(God when I re-read this story the earlier on chapters really suck D: I made it progress too quickly...I might go back and re write some parts of this story-mainly the parts with Sephiroth-because I don't like how I've written his personality. It will be nothing major...so if you want to go back and re read it, that's fine, if not, it shouldn't make any difference to the story at all. I'm just going to make Sephiroth more like, well Sephiroth, and rush into things less. And give me a week or two to do this to ; ) I'll edit chapter by chapter. )


End file.
